codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:MerchantofDeath
User page Hi there. Why don't you make a user page? It's a great place to promote pages. --Callofduty4 05:57, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Rollback + Protect page rights Hi, would you be interested in rollback and protect page rights? I think I can trust you with them. --Callofduty4 21:33, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :Rollback allows you to undo vandalism easily, there is a link which says "rollback" next to edits. --Callofduty4 21:52, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've given you the rights, and I might stop by to check out your wiki at some point. I don't play Splinter cell so i don't know much about it, sorry. --Callofduty4 21:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What do you mean by "menu"? Also, the comments at the end of an article can be turned off. You need to to ask them to remove the feature. --Callofduty4 22:43, October 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::The things on the side cannot be removed as far as legality goes. --Callofduty4 02:45, October 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Fearsome Might M'kay, I'll write another chapter in that case. Delta 4-7 19:58, November 6, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Delta 4-7 22:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Fanfic I like it, with roleplaying closed down on the regular wiki it can't hurt to do something CoD related. I also kind of miss AMR's fanfic. Delta 4-7 01:56, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Alex Martin Rider, he's an editor on the CoD wiki, wrote a Black Ops fanfic back in June but never finished it. Delta 4-7 02:06, November 12, 2010 (UTC) No, "Deniable Ops" wouldn't be bad. Delta 4-7 18:58, November 14, 2010 (UTC) "Special Agent" would cover it, I guess. The CIA doesn't have any ranks that I know of. Delta 4-7 03:34, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you want the story to be paralell to that of Black Ops'? i.e. have one of us discover NOVA-6 in Vietnam, or do something similar, but independent? Delta 4-7 19:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) No problem. Delta 4-7 00:32, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Glad to see you're back! Now with regards to the fanfic, I was thinking that a more devious plot to ruin the U.S. from within would be better than simply blowing up the country, whaddaya think? Delta 4-7 00:31, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I guess, like, destroy the infrastructure with some kind of superweapon, kill the government, invade. Delta 4-7 00:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) K, seems a bit too Sci-Fi to begin with. Delta 4-7 00:49, November 22, 2010 (UTC) XD Delta 4-7 02:09, November 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm afraid I don't quite understand what happened in the last chapter. Delta 4-7 02:44, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I thought you meant we had to go rescue the POW's at the camps, and that we should save the documents too. Delta 4-7 02:52, November 22, 2010 (UTC)﻿ I'd love to be the rescuer. My group specializes in stealth, but I have a feeling this will be anything but! EliteMaster117 00:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I posted. You or Delta's turn! EliteMaster117 00:40, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll be honest, it's getting sort of crazy, but it seems like getting it back on whatever track you envisioned would be best, because, the way I see it, you created the thing so you're in the driver's seat. Delta 4-7 21:58, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that daisy cutters count as MOABs, and they had daisy cutters. Delta 4-7 22:09, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Re:woops It ok most people think that due to his name being james and that hes in the SAS.Sgt Sprinkles 13:47, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Haro? Got any new Fanfics? I would like to be included. XDEATHMAN4aP90x 15:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Am I going to be introduced? Or are you going to just throw me in?XDEATHMAN4aP90x 20:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I would answer your "How the hell did you get here, but I can't for some reason. Can you put: "I was called here to "investigate" the problems in London. They dropped me off and told me to get going. And I ended up here." XDEATHMAN4aP90x 01:52, November 30, 2010 (UTC) How can I introduce myself as Jack in Urban Warfare?XDEATHMAN4aP90x 02:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) OF COURSE I'M BACK! FULLY RELOADED! I'll try to be active more often, and I've got a couple of ideas for the story Floody 16 own's you 02:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nobody ever told me that...Until you did! XD My Wunderwaffle iz missin 02:51, December 1, 2010 (UTC) NEW ERA FOR THE COD FANFIC WIKI!! I have a nice feeling about this....but, at least now, i'm off for bed, i'm damn tired.....fucking homework!!!!!!!!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 03:01, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Damn!!!! Last night a VC tried to stan me while sleeping....I gave him a nice lesson....LOL Floody 16 own's you 21:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) I think i most rig Claymores around my bed.... Floody 16 own's you 21:42, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hell with that.....SENTRY GUNS!!!!!! Floody 16 own's you 21:52, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Problems with the fanfic I originaly planned to do that and the grammer sorry I type fast. Sgt Sprinkles 22:12, December 1, 2010 (UTC) LANCER Rivalry That's an idea....I'll try that out. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) after the hunt After the hunt can i make a chapter were the Us is being invaded California first il tell you more about my idea later.Sgt Sprinkles 00:24, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good.Sgt Sprinkles 00:37, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Deniable Ops: Chapter 7 Do you know what happened to Mac(me)? I sure don't. Or did I die... 02:10, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hi. I've been watching your activity here, and it seems you're very into this wiki, which is great. I'm happy you've taken such an interest in this wiki, and being a central member of the community you've really helped out. So, how would you like to become an administrator? I think you're up to the job, and considering you're pretty much active all the time, you can get jobs done when they need to be. Being an administrator doesn't mean you can't make any more fanfics, you can still be the same person you are now. I need to see if other major community members think you would make a good administrator, and if all goes well, I'll make you one and run through some things with you. So, are you interested? --Callofduty4 02:14, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Being an admin isn't hard, especially on a small wiki. The main functions you would use would be deleting pages, reverting vandalism and blocking users. Also, regarding the Modern Warfare 2 pics, you can just rip them from the main CoD wiki if you want. --Callofduty4 02:54, December 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I can't myself, but Shotrocket6 can. He takes great pictures. --Callofduty4 03:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :::I've made you an administrator - you now have access to blocking users and deleting pages. I would highly recommend you consult me or Azuris before deleting a page or blocking a user the first couple of times you do so. Any more questions, ask me. --Callofduty4 16:57, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey MoD, MoD, hey, MoD, Hey MoD Can I join War on the Homefront 2? PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????????????????????? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 17:47, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Comedy..... Welll, you would be surprised of how funny can non-experienced comedians can be, so I suggest you to try it out, even I could help ypu put wiht chaters and ideas. By the way, congratulations for your new promotion﻿